Final Fantasy X3: The Doctor in Spira?
by Randomwolf1
Summary: Doctor Who meets Final Fantasy. I'm sure this has never been done before. post-FFX-2, everything's definitely not fine, it seems to be, but it's not. pairings Tidus/Yuna Wakka/Lulu Doctor/nobody. exactly what you'd expect...or not.
1. Doctor's Day Out

(Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or Doctor Who. It would be awesome if I did but I don't so… Don't sue me okay, I'm poor and I really can't afford it. Just writing this for something to do.) (Another Note: All narration is written in the third person unless otherwise stated)

Final Fantasy X-3: Shattered Time

Chapter One

The Doctor and Donna Noble were on their way to a vacation planet for a little well deserved R&R when the TARDIS suddenly went out of control. It veered this way and that, these times to those, until it finally settled and landed on an unknown planet that resembled the Earth in climate. They got out of the TARDIS and found themselves in a small village on an island. The houses looked more like tents and the only permanent structure was what appeared to be a church or similar but had clearly fallen into a state of disrepair. Neither the Doctor nor Donna could shake the feeling that, pleasant as the scenery was, something was not right.

***

Tidus and Yuna were just getting ready to go on a picnic for the day; Tidus had gotten the day off and Yuna had decided that they needed to do something special, just them. That all changed though, when they exited the house and saw the ominous blue box and the confused looking couple standing outside of it. Tidus couldn't help being reminded of that day five years ago when he had washed up on the shores of Besaid Island.

"Hello, are you new here? Where are you from?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor and this is Donna Noble. We're from London" replied the man.

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Noble, Mrs. Noble"

"Oh no, we're not…" interrupted both the Doctor and Donna simultaneously.

"Right, London eh? Where's that, I've never heard of it"

"It's in England"

"England? I've never heard of that either and we've travelled the entire world.

"Where exactly are we? You've never heard of England…what planet is this?" asked the Doctor.

"This world…this world is called Spira. Do…do people live on other worlds? Are there others? I only know of Zanarkand. I mean, it doesn't really count…" asked Yuna.

"There are others. Many others. This world is only one of billions in this sector alone. It's kind of hard to take in right away. Culture shock, its quite normal.


	2. Run For Your Lives

(Author's Note: I never really finished the first chapter properly but I'll try to make it work. Also, what do you call the tent-things on Besaid? Tents or huts or houses or what?)

**Chapter II**

Tidus and Yuna both stood, frozen in shock. Their world, the one they had saved from destruction twice already, was only one small insignificant microscopic speck on a small microscopic speck on a small microscopic speck with a sign that says 'you are here' compared to the sheer number of other worlds. This realization made them see just how big the universe is, and how tiny, by comparison, their lives—all their accomplishments—were.

"Well, you're taking it rather well," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, you should've seen my reaction," said Donna.

"It's so…big. And we're so……tiny. I…the…I…," stammered Tidus.

"And that's not all. There are whole other universes, trillions and trillions of worlds, so many…"

"Uh, Doctor… hey Doctor, you're not helping!" interrupted Donna.

Suddenly, Wakka ran out of his house and walked up to Tidus.

"Hey Tidus, Yuna; who're the new people?" he asked.

"That's the Doctor," said Tidus, pointing, "and that's Donna Noble"

"Ok. Um, you might want to see this. Lu found something interesting on the sphere,"

They followed Wakka into the house, where they saw Lulu sitting on a chair looking at a screen. Behind the screen was a small orb on a pedestal with a knob on the side, presumably for tuning. This appeared to be this world's version of a TV. And computer, judging by the keypad underneath the screen, thought Donna. On the screen was what appeared to be a news broadcast from a laboratory of some sort.

"Al Bhed excavators have unearthed a strange looking machina in the Bikanel Desert. Experts say that it does not appear to resemble any excavated so far, and have yet to figure out it's function or even how to take it apart. It appears to be made out of an unusual alloy that is impenetrable."

The camera showed a close-up of the object and the Doctor gasped.

"It can't be!"

"Can't be what?" asked Lulu.

"That thing. It's a Dalek, one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. Donna, we need to get there now!"

But it was too late, the Dalek on the screen suddenly activated and floated towards the door, killing an Al Bhed technician.

"You will be ex-ter-mi-nated! Maximum ex-ter-min-ation! Ex-ter-mi-nate! Ex-ter-mi-nate! EX-TER-MI-NATE! I must find this world's capital, and then, TOTAL EX-TER-MIN-ATION." The Dalek hovered out the door, leaving only a few technicians and the camera operator alive. All others, including the reporter, were dead. The camera operator shouted at the camera.

"If anyone is watching this, run for your lives! Avoid the cities, especially Bevelle, whatever you do, stay out of it's way! This thing will kill us all! The Islands may be safe for a while, but only until this thing finds a map."

"We need to stop the Dalek, but I can't believe it's been here underground all this time. We may have some time to spare, Daleks are notoriously slow and the sand may have slowed it down a little more. But we must hurry"

"It's impossible, that thing's in Djose and is heading towards Bevelle. It would take hours to get there, even by airship," said Wakka.

"But I have the TARDIS," replied the Doctor.

They went outside, the village deceptively calm, probably no one knew yet. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and the others followed, entering one by one and initially wondering how they were supposed to all fit in this incredibly small box.


End file.
